As large enterprises have acquired more and more diverse information technology resources, dealing with large numbers of servers has become both technically and administratively cumbersome. Thus, a premium has been placed on effectively documenting and managing large numbers of servers, especially, given cost concerns, with an eye towards eliminating unnecessary host machines as more powerful, newer technology systems can be used to consolidate computing tasks.
Identifying, controlling, and reporting on the utilization of IT resources in an enterprise is essential to consolidation efforts. Consolidation in turn leads to lower electricity costs and fewer new procurement requests. Across industry today, consolidation efforts often center on capacity planning, finding patterns in data, and evaluations in connection with capital request budgets. More efficient ways to lower total server count on a more regular basis can enhance these savings.